


The Renegades One-Shots

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Craig and Jonah Like Each Other, Hints at future relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow To Update, They Will Get Together In At Least One of My Stories, backstories, umm... yeah, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots (well, more like drabbles) that I wrote for two of my original characters, Craig and Jonah.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short and, honestly, not too terribly worth the read. But that's just my opinion. A full-length story starring Craig and Jonah will be coming soon, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig and his older sister, Clara, arrive in Corona.

Clara took Craig's hand, leading him through the crowded streets of the village of Corona. She seemed to be in a hurry- even more so than usual- unless running through the streets at top speed meant otherwise. Even though she was gripping his hand, Craig was finding it hard to keep up with his big sister.

At this point in time, Craig was only five years old. He was still extremely short and chubby, almost like a two-year-old-- which, by the way, he had already been mistaken for far too many times for his liking-- and it was making it pretty difficult for him to keep up with Clara. But still, he tried.

Finally, Clara slowed to a stop. "We're here." Craig looked at the building that loomed in front of them. He had always seen it from a distance, sure, but... He had never expected to see it this close-up. Well, at least, not so soon in his short little life.

After he somewhat caught his breath, he looked at his older sister, curious. "Wh- why are we here?"

"I- I'll explain later, Clara murmured, "when everything's... Calmer."

Craig had absolutely no clue what she was saying, what she meant, but he nodded. Satisfied, Clara knocked boldly on the big palace door.

A guard opened the door and regarded the two young, cold redheads. "What do you want?"

"We need to get inside," Clara burst out, "you see, our uncle lives here. He's expecting us. Please?"

"What's the name of this... Uncle?" the guard asked, glaring at her.

"Daniel Tibbets," she snapped, "his name is Daniel Tibbets. He _is_ expecting my brother and I, and we would like to get inside to him. It's cold out here, and we must speak to him immediately."

The guard beckoned to a messenger over. "Get me Daniel Tibbets, please."

The messenger nodded and ran off. In what seemed like no time at all to Craig (but seemed like forever to Clara), yet another person was at the door. This man was pretty young- probably about twenty-four years old or so- and had a full head of auburn hair that matched the light speckling of facial hair that he had. His eyes were jade green, very much like Clara's.

He took one look at the children and knelt down so that he was at their eye level. "Clara. Craig."

Craig smiled at this man- his uncle- and nudged his sister a little bit.

"Uncle Daniel," Clara acknowledged him, "of course, you know why we're here."

Daniel's smile faded. "Indeed. And I am deeply sorry."

The guard cleared his throat. "Are we staying in or out?"

Daniel stood, taking Clara by one hand and Craig by the other. "Let's head inside, where it's warm. Jennifer should have a fire going by now... Warm drinks. Blankets."

Though he had no idea who Jennifer was, Craig nodded eagerly. Even with his "baby pudge," as Clara had dubbed it, he was freezing. And blankets...

Daniel lead the two down some hallways, into what must've been the residential area of the castle. There were a few doors open, and Craig could see all sorts of everyday family life that was happening. A girl, probably around Clara's age, was sparring with a fencing dummy in one room. In another, a young boy about Craig's age was busy reading a book.

Daniel opened the door across the way from this room. "Welcome to my... Erm, humble abode. Please, take a seat by the fire. I need to talk with Jennifer for a minute."

As soon as he left the room, Craig turned to Clara. "What's going on, sis?"

"I don't know, Craig," she whispered, "Mama and Papa are gone, and Uncle Daniel... He's all we have left. Other than that..."

She shrugged helplessly, breaking down in tears. Craig put a pudgy arm around her shoulders and she smiled a little.

"Each other," he said simply, "each other."

Her smile grew a little. "You're right. We've got each other. That's what matters most right now."

He nodded firmly and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Determined to be there for and protect her little brother, no matter what, to the best of her abilities.


	2. The Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jonah ponders the appearance of two strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... I don't take Spanish. And I gave Jonah a Guatemalan heritage. See where my problems come from?

Jonah had caught a glimpse of the two strangers, the two children with bright red hair, only moments before. Two kids- about his age, by the looks of it- a boy and a girl, most likely siblings.

Strangers.

They had been following Daniel Tibbets through the hallway.

 _That's funny,_ Jonah thought to himself, _Daniel never mentioned having visitors or anything..._

But, somehow, he knew who they were. He knew that these two were the niece and nephew that Daniel had mentioned on occasion. But what were they doing here?

"Jonah, dear," his mother said, "it's time for you to go to bed."

The five-year-old closed his book and rolled over to face her. "Mama?"

"Yes, _mijo_?"

"I just saw two strangers with Daniel. Who are they? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, Jonah," she admitted, brushing some hair out of his face, "but, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, you and I can go and find out together. Is that okay?"

He grinned as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. " _Si_ , Mama."


End file.
